


Under these lights, with you

by werebeagle



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ball scenario, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kass gets a win, Love Confessions, Shall we say "Girls' Night Out"?, Slow Dancing, UB serving looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebeagle/pseuds/werebeagle
Summary: It’s the night of the ball: nothing better than a fun time to drink and forget problems, for Unit Bravo and the town of Wayhaven.As yet another argument shatters the harmony between Kassandra Remender and Ava Du Mortain, their strange relationship grows to be too complicated for the Detective to bear.But in a night like this, the most unexpected things can happen…
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Under these lights, with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of the Wayhaven Week 2020, prompt: Shatter / Mend.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

I swing my legs out of the car, paying particular attention to how steadily I place my feet on the ground before standing up. High heels are something I’m familiar with, but it’s been a while since I’ve worn a pair this tall.

Tina is busy changing the flat shoes she used for driving into a fancier, more event-appropriate pair of heels; once she’s done, she swings around to face me and glowers at my less than enthusiastic groan.

“Don’t be a party pooper,” Tina reprimands me with an exaggerated eye roll, “We haven’t partied in a while. It will be just like the good ol’ times!”

The mayor organized a formal event to celebrate the Somethingth anniversary of Wayhaven’s Police Department. The whole town has been invited, including my mother and her unit. I can predict that the mysterious and rather attractive government agents will turn heads tonight. One in particular will definitely turn mine.

“This is not that kind of party, Tina,” I chuckle. “Tell you the truth, I just wanna go to sleep. Tomorrow it’ll be a working day, and I’m definitely not looking forward to that early alarm.”

“Oh, quit it already!” She stands up and gives my shoulder a light swat as we make our way to the venue’s entrance side by side. It’s none other than the town’s only five star hotel: its adorned, golden interiors, as well as its large conference hall and ballroom, will prove themselves worthy of such an event. I’ve heard the outdoor area looks quite cozy, too. “It’ll be fun. And you’ll be able to spend some quality time with your hot agents.”

She throws me a knowing glance, a beaming smile spreading across her rosy lips. “Or should I say... Your hot agent. _That one_.”

I let out a yelp as I almost trip over the steps. “Tina!”

“I said what I said.”

“Is that why you insisted on helping me get ready for the night?” I glare at her with suspicion, but I can’t stop an amused smile from tugging at the corners of my lips. It was adorable of her and I really appreciate it.

Tina’s eyes slowly trail over my mid-length burgundy dress beneath long, mascara enhanced lashes and rise up, until she can fix them on my face to further admire the results of her hard work.

“Maybe so.” And with a long, Cheshire cat-like smile, my friend opens the door for me. I nod in appreciation at her chivalrous gesture and step inside, but she doesn’t follow.

“You’re not coming with me?”

My confused question seems to intensify her mirth.

“Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about, I have a date tonight. See you later! Have fun in there with your pretty girl!”

I sigh as I let the jacket slide off my shoulders before handing it to the steward who greets me at the entrance. There’s a full-sized mirror on the wall and I take the chance to check my makeup one last time before going in. Tina did an amazing job, I have to admit it.

My fingers fumble with my formal updo, doing their best to fix the pins and hoping they will hold the weight of my very long hair until the end of the night.

“You took your sweet time, Detective. We’ve been waiting for you,” a familiar voice calls out from a short distance.

The quip makes me smile. “Hey,” I protest with my gaze still fixed on the glass surface as I fix the Bardot neckline of my dress, “A lady needs the time she nee-“

I turn around and the witty remark instantly dies on my tongue at the sight of Ava. She’s wearing a dark blue full-length dress; its thin straps, as well as the slit cutting down the side of her left thigh, make my breath hitch. Her hair is tied in a soft updo and although the heels she’s wearing are shorter than mine, she stands taller by several inches just as any other day. Seeing her in such an attire is unusual to say the least, and I can’t contain my shock... Nor the aggressive blush that spreads across my cheeks like wildfire.

She notices my reaction and loses some of her bite, shifting on her feet under my scrutiny. “Is there something wrong, Detective?”

“No, I’m... I...” I’m a stuttering, wide-eyed mess. _What’s happening to me?_

Much like a superhero coming in to save the day, Nat emerges from the corner with the rest of Unit Bravo, followed by my mother.

“Kass!” She beams, placing a hand on my shoulder. The forest green of her long dress is very flattering on her tawny skin. “It’s good to see you.”

“ _Really_ good, I’d say,” Farah adds as she takes in my figure with an appreciative smirk. Her pink dress is as bright as I would’ve imagined.

Morgan nods at me in greeting, a wolfish grin forming on her lips as she looks me up and down in a similar way to her friend’s. With those tight pants, her black suit will surely attract a lot of attention tonight.

Finally, Rebecca strides towards me, eyes gleaming with pride. “And here’s my daughter, the detective of this town. The speech is about to start. Let’s head to the conference hall.”

Just as my mother starts to make way further into the venue, I can’t help but throw a quick glance at Ava. Finding her green eyes already fixed on me, I could swear there’s a mischievous glint in them; but I have no way to confirm it, as she promptly turns around to follow close behind Rebecca.

The speech is tedious and predictable, just as expected. Still, I make sure to put on my best “interested face”, as well as the most charming smile I can muster when it’s time for me to step on the stage to give my personal contribution. The mayor had someone else preparing me a speech , not forgetting to have them include an exaggerated amount of praise for him and his “generous support”, though I’m sure he would’ve never shown such kindness if it wasn’t for Douglas joining the police force.

I take my round of applause and walk back to my seat next to Rebecca. Turning around, I can spot Tina sitting next to her date. She sends me a kiss; I catch it and offer her a wink.

About half an hour later all the talking is finally over, and I'm free to go. I stand up, stretching my legs with an inconspicuous gesture, and Rebecca places a hand on my back to call for my attention.

"I'll be back," she excuses herself before marching off towards the crowd that's gathering around the doorway leading to the ballroom. Unit Bravo doesn't follow her, preferring to wait for me in a cleared up corner, away from people – though they still don’t go unnoticed in the slightest, judging by the amount of amazed stares they’re getting from men and women alike.

"Detective!" A voice calls out from behind me. I whip around to spot Verda and his family striding closer. Cara waves her tiny hand at me; Eric, who is carrying their younger daughter in his arms, briefly extends a hand in greeting before wrapping it safely around Lacy again.

I greet them with a genuine smile. "Hey. Going home?"

Verda releases a heavy sigh. "Of course. The girls have daycare tomorrow, and we have work to attend to. One last thing, before we go," the tired look on his face disappears for a moment to be replaced by a warm smile. "I'm proud of you, Kass. You did great up there."

The candor in those words takes me by surprise, and I let out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't write that speech..." Then I inhale, my chest swelling with newfound resolve and my voice steadier as I speak again. "Though I totally agree with the part about defending the town at all costs. It's what I'm here for."

Verda nods, each of his words bubbling with sincere trust. "As long as you're in charge, I believe that Wayhaven will be safe."

"Through good and bad times." I raise a hand to trace absentmindedly over the almost invisible scar on my neck, with the slightest touch of my fingertips. As my gaze trails off into the distance, I spot Ava focusing on the gesture with particular attention.

“Have a good night, Kassandra.”

"So..." I wrap an arm around Farah's shoulders amicably as we all move to the ballroom. "How are my friends enjoying the evening?" My finger points at each of them in turn. "Because you're enjoying it, right? Mayor’s going to be offended if you’re not."

The younger vampire laughs and spreads her hands out in mock innocence. “Offending people? Us? We would never!”

The ballroom is broad and festive looking. Fancy golden curtains with intricate looking patterns hang from high ceilings, half draped over tall windows and the wide glass doors leading to the gardens. A brilliant chandelier hangs from the ceiling and provides the room with the ideal amount of light, powerful enough to brighten up the place down to its farthest corners but as discreet as it takes not to overload your senses.

From the corner of my sight I see Ava shoving her phone back in her purse. “Agent Remender is asking for us, Nat,” she says as we all turn to her. “We’ll be back, you go ahead.”

The pair leaves together. Farah and Morgan proceed farther into the ballroom, and I go with them without missing a beat.

The mood in the hall is more laid back than I predicted, with townsfolk scattered around the place chatting up one another cheerfully; and as soon as music starts playing, the center of the room clears up to make space for dancing pairs.

We settle into a spot near the beverage table, not before having grabbed a glass of wine each, and we watch over the activity into the room with our backs leaning against the wall.

“I was expecting something livelier than this,” Farah pouts. “This kind of music is not my thing. Unless Morgan wants to invite me to dance, that is.” She side eyes the quiet vampire, who scoffs loudly in response; then she turns to me. “Alas, we can’t all be as lucky as Kass, having a partner to slow dance with and stuff.” A suggestive smile spreads over her lips.

I don’t have enough time to elaborate a reply: the young vampire takes the glass from my hand and nods toward a spot on my right side. Turning around to look at whatever she’s pointing at, I spot Ava and Nat coming back to us.

Then, as soon as the leader steps closer to me, I hear Farah chirp “Thank me later” gleefully; and immediately after, a hand pushes on my back without any courtesy. 

With no way of stopping it, I bite back a yelp as I stumble forward, high heels throwing me off balance. I almost tumble to the ground, but two strong arms wrap around me, catching me in time.

I look up to find Ava glancing down at me with a concerned frown. Being so close to her for the first time this evening, I take the chance to have a better look at her attire. My eyes dance over her body, focusing on the thin straps of her dress and the swell of her arm muscles flexing as she keeps me from falling; desire to get closer takes over, and I grab her shoulders.

The instant I touch her, Ava jolts up straight and pulls me back on my feet, interrupting the contact. I don’t let go, and this causes her frown to deepen – and her breath to quicken.

Deciding not to let this chance go to waste, I slide one hand free only to offer it right back to her as an invitation. “I hope you’re not too shy to dance.”

Her expression doesn’t change one bit; if anything, it darkens. The vampire looks around her stiffly, noticing the dancing couples. As the realization slowly kicks in, her eyes flicker with something that looks like actual, badly concealed panic. I can only see it for a moment, then it washes away to be replaced with a cold mask.

“No.” She doesn’t even bother to look at me.

Though I was expecting this kind of reaction, it doesn’t sting any less. “It’s just a dance, Ava. It won’t kill you.”

Her jaw tightens. “I can’t do this. Sorry.”

The vampire storms out of the room through the open glass doors, leaving me with the rest of Unit Bravo – who just witnessed everything. As I face them I make sure to wipe the disappointment off my face and turn it into a semi convincing smile.

Can’t say it worked: Nat is full-on “sympathy mode” and Farah gives me a puppy look; even Morgan is eyeing me carefully, one thick brow arched up. I get my glass back from Farah’s hand and take a long sip of the beverage inside.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s nothing,” I scold them.

Nat offers me a warm, reassuring smile. “Of course, Kass.”

By the way she purses her lips I can tell she knows what I’m really thinking, yet she’s kind enough to drop the subject and doesn’t pick it up again – a quality of hers I very much appreciate.

Farah’s blunt and no-bullshit self, on the other hand, looks like she still has something to say; and so she does, while rubbing a hand over my back in circular motions, perhaps in an attempt to bring me some comfort. “There, there. It’s not your fault, she was in a good mood before. Something set her off…” She pauses and raises her glass to her lips, taking a sip of its contents as she mulls over the possibilities going through her head.

Meanwhile, the laid back atmosphere around us goes through a radical change: as the music switches to modern and its pace quickens, the volume is turned up and more people join in to the center of the ballroom to dance with whoever they can grab.

Morgan winces and pushes her back further against the wall; the next thing she does is letting out a quite colorful string of curses. I notice a pack of young women striding towards our little group with the obvious purpose of approaching the quiet vampire, but they’re forced to stumble to a stop and turn around in retreat as _annoyance_ – to use an euphemism – rapidly creases her forehead and the bridge of her nose, and makes her look like a wolf ready to pounce in a rather uncanny way.

The young vampire pulls me in by the forearm and speaks directly into my ear, maybe in order to avoid having to scream to be heard over the louder music, maybe – a more likely possibility – to give me some kind of privacy. Given it’s Farah, I have my doubts that she would mind having to raise her voice.

Her loose, fluffy hair tickles my cheek as she speaks. “I think she saw you rubbing your neck earlier… Were you touching the scar again?”

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Now that I think about it, I saw her too. Could it be…? That was the gesture that set her off? But why? Is she still feeling guilty over it?

I scramble to conceal my shock and quickly cover it up with the most smug, blinding grin I can muster. “Shit, that was what she was looking at?” I exclaim with a snicker, so loudly that Morgan and Nat look at me with curiosity. “I thought she was staring at my tits!”

Farah nearly chokes on her wine, belting out a deafening laughter; Morgan chuckles deeply, her shoulders trembling as my crass quip manages to mitigate even her awful mood; Nat shakes her head in defeat, though a corner of her mouth curls up in amusement.

“I mean… could’ve been both, who knows?” Farah replies, as soon as her laughter cools down.

“Well, I hope her assessment was a positive one at least,” I jest with wink.

The young vampire raises her glass. “I’ll drink to that, my friend.”

Once Morgan’s chortle slows to a stop, surliness falls back onto her features like a curtain. She throws a lingering glance toward the glass doors, as if registering the existence of the bright, green outdoor area for the first time since her arrival.

“Alright, I’m outta here. Shit’s getting too loud and I need to smoke,” Morgan announces with a flick of her wrist before heading out.

A pleasant air settles between the remaining three of us. At the end of the song I excuse myself to go have a chat with Tina, whose curly head I recognize immediately among the crowd; and given my position, I should try to have a conversation with as many people as possible in there. Wayhaven needs to know more of their detective, unspoken duties and all that jazz. 

Yet, as I take a step forward, a hand wraps itself around my forearm, stopping me from advancing.

“Nice one, Kassie,” Farah says, her amber eyes piercing through me with unexpected gravity. “But remember, I know what’s going on. Shit, we all do. Take it as my humble advice, but I just think that the two of you would do much better without secrets getting in the way.” Then she releases my arm and shrugs lazily. “But hey, do as you wish.”

Almost two hours and an impossible amount of small talking later, I can finally say I’ve fulfilled my social duties for the night. I’ve engaged with the mayor, Douglas, some of the hospital staff, the firefighters and needless to say, several people from the town. They know me – though they don’t _“know”_ me – but sometimes I still wonder what do they see when they look at me. Do they see the rebellious, untrustworthy teenager I used to be, behind the detective with the fame of having saved the town from a psychopathic murderer? Have they forgotten about my past?

I’m just glad I haven’t seen Bobby yet. Thinking about it, I wonder when she’ll come harass me tonight.

This evenings’ happenings replay in my mind.

I can’t help but think of Ava and her reaction. What’s her deal? The woman is a walking conundrum, the toughest one I’ve ever seen at that. A living enigma surrounded by a formidable fortress. Sometimes it feels like I’m so close to finally solve it, then she kicks me out, her gates slam shut and it’s as if I made no progress at all. It almost feels like dying in a video game, only to be brought back to the starting point each time. Why does it have to be so complicated?

Suddenly my legs feel heavier, my heels taller, and my chest tighter. I need to go out and get some fresh air.

The outdoor area is extensive and, I’d say, rather mesmerizing. The wood-look decking paves the way to four different paths: one starting from the left, one from the right, and two taking off from straight ahead only to separate into opposite directions later on. Each path extends way past my eyes and disappears into rows of flowery bushes and trees, making it impossible to predict where it’ll bring you without walking the trail yourself.

Light strings hang by each tree and garden lamps stand almost shyly from their spots in the corners, illuminating the entire area with a cozy, festive vibe.

Few people sit by the aluminum chairs and tables arranged by the pool, faces brightened by the twinkling lights above and their own vivid enthusiasm as they engage in conversations I don’t pay attention to. Underneath their voices I can hear the chirp of crickets, singing night songs from the safety of their bushes.

I take a deep breath of the cool air surrounding me. I’m close enough to the pool to smell chlorine, but I don’t mind. The way it mixes with the scent of leaves is sufficient to clear my mind a bit.

I walk across the length of the entire patio, ignoring the sound my heels make as they hit the wooden flooring, and stride past the people sitting by the pool. I take the path to my right without thinking twice.

It was a random choice, really. All I want is to lose myself for a bit, before heading back to the others.

I let the path guide me further into the garden, and I follow without any haste. It’s a beautiful night: the sky is clear, stars shimmer above and peek through branches of the trees lining each side of the trail. I can’t help but think it’d be rather romantic to walk in here with a special someone. Whoever designed this place knew what were they doing, no doubt about it.

“Came to find your girlfriend?”

“Eek!” I flinch in fright at the sudden voice and whip my head in its direction, only to find Morgan standing in a scarcely illuminated corner, cigarette in hand. As I approach her, I notice a lazy smile tugging at her lips. It’s good to see that my plight is a source of amusement for her, I guess.

“What the fuck!” I grab my chest and puff out a relieved sigh. “Did you really have to hide in the dark like that?”

“I’m not hiding, and I’m not standing in the dark. I’m in plain sight. You’re the one who couldn’t see me,” she counters in a flat tone, bracing herself with her jacket. The tight, tailored lines of her suit hug the soft curves of her body rather appealingly, but it’s not my place to indulge in that.

“Whatever you say, shadow creature,” I reply with a roll my eyes, but I let the trivial disagreement die. Her cigarette attracts my attention, and I point at it with a nod of my head. “You know, I’ve gotta say I’m surprised you didn’t just light that up in there.”

Morgan shrugs. “Agent Remender told me to behave.”

A sly grin appears on my lips. “And you always do what you’re told to, don’t you?”

The vampire turns her head to the side and slowly blows out a long trail of smoke, intense grey eyes trained on me. She examines my face with interest, and smirks.

“You’re a stubborn one, huh? I can respect that.”

I look at her in confusion.

Morgan points to her left with a casual flick of the wrist. “She’s over there. Go.”

I don’t even know why I’m doing this, she might be still in a mood and I’m really not looking forward to another argument. It’d be stupid and unnecessary. And yet, here I am.

Morgan’s directions lead me to a clearing: it must be the heart of the garden. I approach slowly, trying to spot her before I make my presence known, so that I can have an idea of how grim her current mood could be – and brace myself for it.

My eyes scan the area from left to right, looking for the familiar vampire.

And there she is.

Ava sits on a wooden bench, shoulders sagged and eyes fixed on the ground. Vases of hyacinths frame the clearing, before the trees behind take over. Her expression is difficult to decipher: her lips are shut tight, her jaw clenched. That also happens to be her standard guise, and that’s what makes it particularly hard to read.

The _clack_ of my heels drags her out of her trance as I step forward. She sets her eyes on me, and I freeze on the spot.

Wondering if I made a mistake coming here at all, and too tired for the eventuality of a spat, I hold up a hand in apology and make to turn around on my steps. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were here,” I lie. “I’ll peace out now.”

“Wait.” It comes off as an order, but her commanding tone softens as she speaks again. “Stay.” That single word has a sweet sound to it, like the one of a plead.

I stride towards Ava cautiously until I’m standing in front of her. My gaze focuses on her face, still trying to study her expression; but it ends up studying her everything else instead.

The light makeup enhancing her beautiful features without overwhelming them, the silver jewelry wrapped around her neck, her blonde hair shining gold under the artificial lighting, the dress hugging her figure, the slit… I’d better look away from the slit.

Deciding to break the awkward silence, I nod at her heels. “I would’ve never imagined to see you like this. Those don’t look very… practical.”

Ava arches a brow.

“Uh… I mean, I’m not complaining about that or anything,” I blurt out defensively. “Actually, I was thinking that you look really good.”

The woman looks at me for the longest time. Eventually, a small smile finds its way across her pink lips. “Are you making fun of me, Detective?”

Relieved to see her relax, I smirk and place a hand on my hip. “I would never.”

Ava lets out a lenghty sigh and leans back in her seat, rolling her shoulders as if she just got rid of something heavy weighing on them.

“Farah talked my ear off about dress code and I couldn’t hear the end of it. I gave it a chance, though it’s clear my choice was far more practical than yours.” She throws a disapproving glance at my five inch heels.

A chuckle escapes my lips. “Point taken.”

Confident in the harmony that has settled between us, I take the spot next to her on the bench. Neither of us say a word for the following minutes; we just enjoy the peace together, as we usually do.

I look up at the sky, lulled by the tunes of crickets and the muffled music coming from a distance, and lose myself in the pleasant moment, apart from everything save for the one woman whose presence can only improve it all.

The corner of my right eye spots a movement, and I tilt my head to follow it. Ava is fumbling with her updo: she frees her hair from it and lets it fall loosely over her shoulders. The silky golden waves cascading about her face make me want to reach out and touch them, feel their softness.

Instead, I open my mouth to speak. “Sorry if I insisted, earlier.”

Ava tucks the loose strands behind her ears and turns to look at me. As much as I wouldn’t like to ruin this moment, I need to tackle this topic before I lose my mind over it.

“I don’t want to push you, but at the same time… I get mixed signals from you and I don’t know what to do. You show interest, then you don’t. You enjoy my presence, then you act like you want nothing to do with me.” My eyes have fallen to the ground, unable to face her as I nervously fidget with my fingers – a gesture that’s quite unlike me, and this speaks volumes on how much this whole ordeal has been bothering me. “The others told me to keep going and pursue you, and I believed them since they’ve known you for so long. I thought they were acting in your best interest. Were they wrong about it?”

“The others told you _what_?” The astonishment in her voice is evident.

I hold my hands up. “If you want me to stop for good, just tell me and I will. Please. I need some kind of closure to move on from.”

I turn to look at her straight in the eye, waiting for a reply.

Ava opens her mouth only to snap it shut a moment later, eyebrows pinched together. Then she looks away from me, brings her hands together and fidgets with uncertainty, seemingly deep in thought as if she’s pondering whether or not to answer. I watch over the side of her face I can see, studying every brief movement.

After long, drawn out moments, Ava returns my gaze. “You misunderstand me.” The green in her eyes deepens, warm and vulnerable. “I don’t want you to stop. It’s all new for me, and it’s difficult. I’m learning day by day, and sometimes I’m just… _afraid_.”

I could swear my heart just stopped beating. I didn’t expect her to be so straightforward, not like this.

“Afraid of what?” I ask in a stunned whisper. 

Her lips tremble as she closes her eyes, the frown long gone though replaced by apprehension.

It’s one of the rare times when the impenetrable fortress that is her mind opens the gates and lets me in, and I intend on making the most of it before she can shut down once more.

“Afraid of losing you. I’ve been alive for centuries, and the existence of someone like me…” It’s almost as if she’s censoring herself from uttering the word “ _vampire”_ , “It’s vastly different from a human’s. Feelings complicate everything. I’ve been on my own for a long time, and now… I feel like this for the first time, for a human nonetheless, and I’m _afraid_.” Her voice cracks as her eyes meet mine, unshed tears pooling along the waterlines. “You do not understand how scared I am, Kassandra.”

The sincere intensity of her words astounds me, and I find myself unable to speak.

One thing is for certain: I believe her.

Standing up from my seat, I adjust the dress over my knees and kneel in front of the vampire. I rest a hand on hers as the other moves up to cup her face. She bites her lower lip, but doesn’t shy away from my touch.

Ava looks incredibly vulnerable, and the sight is even more jarring when compared to her usual self. She’s showing me this side of hers as an act of trust, and I’ll ensure that it will be safe in my care.

My voice finally finds its way out of my lips, each word stressed with gentle determination as I look up at her. “You can’t let fear dictate your life. I’m afraid to lose my mother and my friends… But pushing them away would only make it worse. This is true for me as it is for you. You might not be human anymore, but you are still alive.”

Her expression slowly goes from fear to concern, then confusion; and finally, a hint of reluctant understanding spreads over her features. 

“Alive…” she mumbles, as if dumbfounded by the concept.

I smile at her with fondness, and it reaches my eyes. “Stop pushing people away, Ava. Allow yourself some happiness. You’re alive.” My tone is patient, gentle. I’m grateful for her choice to open up to me, and I want to make sure she knows I’m willing to help.

She inhales sharply and nestles her cheek further into the palm of my hand, as if she wishes nothing more than to disappear in my touch. Breath catches in my throat at the sensation of her skin brushing against my fingertips, her warmth seeping through.

I clear my throat and go on.

“Plus, even if you quit on me, I won’t stop being in danger. It’s my line of work, Ava. I’m a detective, now even tied to the Agency. Whether or not we date, I’ll be in danger regardless. It’s just the way it is. It’s my job.”

My gaze holds on to hers with perseverance: it’s not an easy truth to accept, but it’s a necessary one, and I want to make sure she really understands it.

Ava clenches her fists until her knuckles turn white, muscles taut; however, as the seconds go by, the woman appears to lose any will to put up a fight, and her internal turmoil ends with a grave, resigned sigh. I’ve never seen her so defeated.

Yet, as she wraps her hands around mine and holds it firmly, I can tell that acceptance has found its way within her heart. She can finally see my point. We won’t have this argument again.

“I’m new to this.”

“Me too, blondie. Me too.”

The vampire pulls her hands away politely, then makes use of their newfound freedom to smooth over the creases in the skirt of her dress.

I watch as she stands upright and extends a hand towards me.

“Does your offer still stand?”

Her serious tone confounds me at first, but realization swiftly kicks in and widens my eyes with genuine surprise. I’m not used to see her so… open. But after this night, maybe, just maybe, this won’t be unusual anymore. This might be the fresh beginning I was looking forward to, with the one woman I’d share it with.

I smile up at her and reach out. “Of course.”

The muffled sounds of music from inside of the ballroom slip through the open windows, mixed with chatter and infectious thrill. Though coming from a distance, the night’s quiet makes it so that the wind carries the notes with ease until they reverb across the clearing.

Ava’s arms hold me tight, snug around my waist, as we slow dance in the clear, dimly lit space. We don’t pay attention to the music, we don’t care about the rest of the world: that’ll have to wait. Right now it’s just the two of us, in our own dimension where time has stopped. 

I hold her back, hands clutching her shoulders as if she might disappear the moment I let go. Every little movement, every clenching and unclenching of her muscles is rapidly registered by my fingertips.

Leaning forward, I rest my head on her chest. The sound of her heartbeat steadies my nerves, and her heady scent surrounds me comfortingly. It feels like home.

We move at our own rhythm, forgetting about the mismatching upbeat song coming from the ballroom. Every step is fully coordinated, like a choreography. It’s as though we’re one body swaying on its own accord, rather than two separate individuals having an unprompted dance.

“You know, I’ve been waiting for you…” My voice is nothing more than a whisper as it comes out, words trailing off.

When Ava replies, I can picture the smile on her lips even without looking at her face. “I hope I didn’t make you wait for too long, then.”

Unable to resist the urge to see it, I tilt my head up. Just as I thought, she’s smiling. But it’s different from all the smiles she’s shown me so far, however mirthful or sweet they were.

It’s a radiant smile, the happiest I’ve ever seen her wear. Impossible not to feel weak in the knees at the sight of her face, all lit up by joy and tenderness and something else I can’t quite put my finger on. Dimples poke into her cheeks; eyes crinkle with sincere glee. The light strings hanging from above draw attention to her gorgeous bone structure and project their almost magical glow into the warm green orbs I can’t look away from.

I think I’ve lost my mind, and in all truth, I don’t want it back. “I love you.”

Her pupils widen. Ava takes two, three, four breaths. So close to her, I can feel her heart rate going through the roof.

 _“Is this it?”,_ I think. _“Is this the part where she pushes me back and leaves? I’ve fucked up, haven’t I?”_

Then, the woman rushes forward. She grabs my face, her strong hands cup the wholeness of my cheeks. Next thing I know, her lips are crashing into mine. For so long I’ve dreamed of this moment; my imagination built and rebuilt this scenario each time I’ve wanted to kiss her. I’ve wondered about the softness of her lips, the strength of her arms pulling me in, the spark in her eyes as she regards me before diving in again and again.

Yet, even my wildest dreams couldn’t compete with reality. Never did they predict the eagerness of her touch, nor the intensity of her kiss. Our lips move together with desperation, intensified by months of crucifying longing. Ava holds me, and I hold her. Nothing else matters.

We only reluctantly pull away once there’s no air left in our lungs; but Ava doesn’t let me go, the heat of her body keeps on covering me like a blanket. With fingers tangled in my hair, holding me firmly in place, she presses her forehead against mine and draws in a shaky breath.

“I love you.”

The words I thought I would never hear ring in my ears, the best sound I’ve ever heard. They come out so easily, as if she practiced for this moment. There’s no hesitation, no uncertainty in her voice. She says it like it’s a fact, as natural as air.

“Say it again,” I whisper, fingers sinking deep into blonde waves.

Her nose brushes against mine. “I love you.”

I kiss her again, and again, and again. And her mouth chases mine tirelessly, with an intensity that leaves me breathless.

Our kisses become less urgent as we go. They get slower, intimate, as deep as the ocean; and we can’t help but drown in them.

Now I know for certain what was it, the gleam in her eyes I saw earlier: love. Pure, unadulterated love.

Searching in the brown of my eyes, Ava recognizes the same unconditional feeling.

No more words are needed.

We are alive.

I’m not sure of how long have we been here. To me, it feels like days.

Somewhere along the line the music stopped playing, and I cannot hear the laughs and voices anymore. Yet no one came to find us, something I’m grateful for. I can’t help but wonder if the others played a part in this; the thought makes me smile.

“Ava?” I call, my head resting comfortably in her lap. She runs a hand back and forth through the length of my loose hair with the gentlest touch – all that kissing messed up my updo, so we undid it for good.

“What is it?”

“Do you believe in fate?”

She groans, but doesn’t stop caressing me. “You ask many charged questions. In any case, I don’t.”

I let out a content sigh at her ministrations. “Well, you see… Fate brought us here. It brought you here, with me.”

“I don’t believe in such things.”

A smile curls my lips. “You could’ve been somewhere else now, but you’re on this bench, in this town, in this part of the world. And you met me. How do you explain it?”

Ava remains silent, likely frowning in thought.

I don’t get an answer.

I don’t need one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on Tumblr @ https://lilacyams.tumblr.com


End file.
